It is demonstratably important when manufacturing articles by a die casting process, particularly in the construction of the individual parts which perform functions in that manufacturing process, and even more so in the construction of the die casting molds themselves, to provide whenever possible, that only one mold separation plane exists. This is to provide that when the mold parts are separated from one another, the manufactured article may be easily removed from the opened mold. If this is not possible, then one seeks at least to provide as few separation planes as feasible; in other words--the die casting mold should comprise as few parts as possible. Thus, for instance, a four-part mold may be employed wherein, during opening of the mold, two parts are moved away from one another horizontally and the remaining two parts are moved away from one another vertically. Where this too is impossible, for example, when the article to be manufactured has projections and it is thus necessary to mold connection pieces that project beyond the mold separation planes, slides or carriages integrated into the mold may be provided which are moved under positive control, either before opening the mold or when the mold is being opened.
Such slides or carriages materially increase the cost of a die casting mold. Also, it is difficult to employ or incorporate them into the casting machinery where a plurality of projections with undercuts or back tapers extend closely adjacent one another, as required by the structure of an article, wherein for example, they are projections for connections to tubes, piping or the like whereby the connections include flanges, beads, threads, etc. which extend beyond the mold separation plane.